Harry Bullseye Potter
by TheMorningstar666
Summary: Harry is saved from his Uncle by a man cursing the Devil himself. What will Dumbledore do, and who is the man that can stand up to the Devil and live to tell about it. HP/Marvel xover


A/N Bullseye is owned by Marvel Comics and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. I am using the movies version of Bullseye because well he is Irish and therefore awesome, also he is OOC but that is because he just nearly LOST HIS HANDS (If you don't get this watch the movie). Yes I am still going to do my AC/HP crossover but this was in my head and I am kinda having writers block because I haven't played the game in a while.

"Fucking Devil! First he makes me miss, ME! Then he gets me shot through the hands everyone's gonna think I got Stigmata. Now I back in FUCKING ENGLAND! I'ma' kill him just like I killed his little whore. Yeah get me a pint or ten while I rest up and let the heat die down. Thank god for that doctor that coated me spine in that metal shite. God I hate England why the fuck am I even here." A man in a black duster complained the whole way walking down a suburban street.

He was pulled from his ideal ramblings from the screams of a young boy and the sounds of a fight in the small house with its well kept yard. "Fucking English bastards ruining a perfectly good and soul cleansing god damn rant." Looking up to the sky he clasped his hands together he said, "Forgive me father I am just not having a good week I will repent how you see fit. Amen."

Looking back at the house he saw the figure of what looked to be a small boy being flung across the hospital quality kitchen. "Well well well, I see you don't waste any time aye." Cracking his knuckles on the right hand than the left he pulled his shrunken from his belt buckle. "Let's see if I still got it in me." He then threw two of his shrunken, one from his left hand and one from his right. The tiny blades seemed to move as if they had minds of their own crossing each other before one went in the kitchen window and the other through the living room window. The figure placed his hand to his ear and craned his neck as his deadly projectiles entered the house. He was rewarded with the sound of a man hitting the floor and the high pitched scream of a woman.

"Bullseye." Was all he said before he ran through the yard and dropkicked the front door in.

"Honey I'm home." He stated with a sadistic grin as he kicked up a large splinter and impaled the lanky women to a door upstairs

"Well looks like you can make a deal with the Devil and come out on top."

He then looked at his handy work in the kitchen. A fat man lay just next to the splintered door with a blade between his eyes and the other in the back of his neck. He was once again broken from his concentration by another loud scream. He looked up the stairs a fat child screaming at his mother to wake up.

"You're not the one that was being manhandled you're far too fat to be tossed around. So where is the little whelp?" He turned to the couch were he heard a small boy crying.

"Ah there you are. Well knowing what it is like to have a wonderful home life such as yours let's say we leave as I imagine the cops will be here soon and I don't fancy taken them on as well seeing as how I'm recovering." He held up his hands to show the still red scars that marred his palms.

"It is a tricky thing staring the Devil down." He picked the small child up and carried him out the door, the fat one still attempting to wake his mother. Just as he was hotwire the BMW Z3 in the neighbor's driveway a police car pulled up.

"Just wait here a tick lemme talk some sense in 'em." He then proceeded to impale the officer's leg to the door of his car.

Just as he turned to hop in the car with the terrified young boy he ripped off his black skull cap to show a bulls-eye scar on his forehead. The policeman's eyes became as wide as saucers when he saw this.

"Bullseye, get it?" He yelled as he jumped in the BMW and speed of into the night.

A/N: R&R please I need to know I am not just wasting my time with this plus fed back on pairs for both Harry and Bullseye, and do you want the Devil to make an appearance? Thanx TheMorningtar


End file.
